A Promise
by Marse Speaks
Summary: It is a cold day. Both of them are seeking for the same warmth.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice that's why I'm here.

* * *

(For the _AoGA House Cup_)

* * *

Cold though he is, Mochiage still decides to go out of the house. There is a place where he wants to go to before he tries to accept the warmth of the season.

Despite the Christmas carols, lights, and high-spirited people he passes by, he cannot help but feel gloomy on that particular day. He has decided to just walk until he reaches his destination. It is quite far from where he is living, but his mind is too occupied to worry about it. It has taken him more than a quarter of an hour to go there.

Although he wants it, he still dreads of it. Reaching the nearby cemetery, that is.

He trods the ever-too-familiar a path for him; he has been going there frequently to keep that person updated. Or at least that he has liked to think. He is aware that his visits there have resulted from deep longing.

He is a good distance away from the grave he is visiting when he decides to look up finally and sees _her_. It seems like she has noticed him from her peripheral vision, so she casts a look and a faint smile at him before looking down at the grave.

Mochu should have known. Out of all the people, Sumire Shouda is the one who longs most to be with that person during this season. After all, she is, or rather, was _the_ wife.

He walks beside her and looks at the carved name on the gravestone.

_Kokoro Yome_

Koko died four months ago in a car accident. He was driving home, excited to see Sumire and her stomach which was not yet fully big; she was just five months pregnant that time. Koko really loved to talk to the baby whenever he can. He had amused Mochu with random rants about the baby.

_"I swear I felt him kick! Maybe he will be a great football player someday!"_

_"You know, I kind of heard him growl. Maybe he got angry at me because I told Sumire to just make our breakfast at nine because I want to talk to him still."_

_"I'm so excited to see him! I can't wait for Permy to deliver him already. Why can't time pass by quickly?"_

He sighs deeply. A bouquet of flowers are laid on top of the stone. Mochu mentally scolds himself for forgetting to bring flowers.

"How are you?" he croaks. He sees her looking at him briefly before answering. "I'm still mourning for him," he sees tear forming on her eyes and becomes alarmed, "I miss him. I miss him so much." Tears began to fall on her eyes. She buries her face on her hands. He reaches to stroke her back. Slowly, she begins to go down her knees while he tries to carefully supports her.

"_Damn. Why choose to die early, Koko? Tsk!"_ he thinks.

He doesn't know what to say, so he just kneels down beside her and pats her back. Sumire is still sobbing quietly. He feels so pathetic for not being able to comfort her properly. He bites his lower lip while racking his brain for something good to say.

"Uhh… I know this is difficult for you, but you need to calm down. You know… for the baby," he says, casting a look on her belly. After a few seconds, the effect of his words dawns on her. She stops crying and puts her hands on the bulge of her stomach. He sees her purse her lips.

Then, it's not long until she starts crying again.

"How could you… how could you leave us? You… you said that… that together we'll name our child!" mutters Sumire in between sobs.

Mochu sighs deeply. He never felt so helpless before. Never in his life had he seen Sumire cry like this. Feeling this, he resorts to the last thing he thinks he could do – he hugs her. Tightly.

"Shh… shh…" he whispers, rocking her side to side like she is a baby he is lulling to sleep. It brings the effect he wants after a while. She seems to be exhausted of crying, too. There is just the problem that they can't stay like that there. Not with the snow starting to fall again.

"Sumire, let me accompany you to your home. Get some rest. I know this has been tiring for you," he says. She looks at him, her swollen eyes making him taken aback, and nods. He helps her up. With one last look at Koko's tomb, they start walking back outside.

"_Koko, I'll protect your family. I promise."_

* * *

**Writer's Note:** Because I learned to ship Mochu x Sumire. (But Komire, still, all the way!) I don't know if I managed to convey the right emotion, but... yeah. Haha! Thanks for reading!


End file.
